Something wild to run with
by nikitabella
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots, all including our favourite couple(s). Chapter 1:Bittersweet reunion.


''What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame but something wild to run with.'' - Robert Brault

**Six months after series two...**

_Bittersweet reunion_

Rhydian couldn't sleep. Again. He actually rarely slept peacefully after the Smith's departure. The nights before full moons were the worst. His mind kept reminding him of how much he missed having Maddy around. Full moons weren't what they used to be.

He tossed and turned in his bed for what felt like hours. He had just nestled comfortably against the pillow and his eyes were dropping when a pebble hit his window, the clank sounding much sharper in the silent room. Rising slowly to a sitting position, Rhydian listened intently to the sounds coming from the outside. A couple of seconds passed without anything else happening so he threw the covers away and headed towards the window.

At first he didn't see a thing but then he registered a slight movement right at the edge of the forest. The small gate that was separating the back yard from the trees swung open with a muffled creak and in the next second the moonlight illuminated a figure.

He decided then and there that there were only two logical explanations for this. The first one was that he was dreaming or was in some bizarre pre-sleep stage where the dreams mess up with reality and you don't know where you really are until you fall from the bed. The second one was that his mind was playing tricks on him; sick jokes that weren't funny at all. There was just no way that this was real. It was just too good to be true.

A hand rose and waved at Rhydian, asking him silently to get down. Without hesitation he opened the window and leaped, landing easily on the soft grass, before running directly towards her and enveloping her small frame with his arms.

''Maddy!'' he exclaimed softly, disbelievingly, while her hands fisted his T-shirt. ''You're here!''

''I missed you.'' her response came softly, her voice muffled as she was pressed against him.

''I missed you too Mads.'' Rhydian said, almost chuckling in her ear because lord, she was here! Actually here, with him! But the reality just had to catch up on him just then. He pulled back a little to gaze in her dark eyes with concern. ''But what are you doing here? What if Whitewood finds you? Maddy…''

''She won't, don't worry.'' She said with an emotionless voice and looked away, effectively hiding her face from him. When she looked him in the eyes again a small teasing smile was playing on her lips. One that didn't really reach her eyes, Rhydian noticed. ''But of course if you don't want me here I can go back to…''

She didn't get to finish her thought because his hand covered her mouth, the other holding her with an iron grip. His blue eyes blazed with desperation and determination at the same time.

''Don't even think about it Maddy Smith.'' He growled playfully at her and Maddy couldn't help but laugh a little. She really missed this.

A comfortable silence filled the space between them as Rhydian was trying to read her expression, something he was good at. Well, used to be probably because he couldn't quite put his finger on what the problem was now. But there was a problem; at least he was sure about that.

''Come on, let's get inside.'' He finally offered, tugging at their joined hands. Feeling her reluctance, he turned to see her face scrunched in a scowl. ''What?''

''I'm kind of dirty. You know, being in the wild, mud, dust, leaves…those kinds of stuff…'' she started but he sighed heavily, effectively cutting her off.

''There's water for that.'' Rhydian simply explained, leading her through the back door and up the stairs towards his room.

He smiled to himself as she chuckled a little behind him, following silently. They didn't talk until the door of his room was closed behind them and they were sure that the Vaughns were still soundly asleep.

''So, what brings you here?'' he asked casually and then hurried to continue. ''Not that I complain but it's still dangerous here. What had happened?''

She didn't answer immediately. Instead, she went to sit on the carpeted floor, leaning on the bed while trying to not smear any dirt on it. Her fingers fumbled with the edge of her worn-out jacket, her fingers following every move like it was the most entertaining thing in the world.

''She got us. Yesterday in the forest by the edge of a town a few miles away from the pack.'' She started, her eyes never lifting up. ''We were on a walk, just to recall some memories you know. We knew that actually going into the town would do no good so we stood away…but she still found us.''

Maddy sniffed a little but refused to move from her position, even when Rhydian moved closer to her to put a hand on her shoulder.

''They made a deal: they go with her and she leaves me alone. Forever.''

A lonely tear escaped her eyes. And then another one. And another one. They formed streaks of smeared dirt on her face but neither of them cared. His hand slid down her arm to lace its fingers through hers.

''Maddy…'' he whispered gently and she finally met his eyes, like snapping back to reality and realizing that she wasn't alone.

''They left Rhydian...Me parents...Wh-whitewood took them away…'' her voice broke at the end and she looked away again.

He didn't know what else to do at the moment so he pulled her over and hugged her, tucking her head under his chin.

''I'm sorry, so sorry Mads.'' He leaned to whisper in her ear before kissing her hair softly, lovingly and massaging her back. ''We'll get them back somehow…someday. I promise you Maddy, we'll get your parents back.''

He knew that he was talking only to make her feel better but deep down he knew that if she said so, he would do anything to bring Emma and Daniel back here. He owed them at least that much since they took him in not once but twice. In a way, they were his parents too.

He owed that to Maddy too, who was always there for him, even when no one else was. She was his Alpha and he couldn't watch her suffer. And loosing not one but two parents at the same time…it was a pain Rhydian knew too well. Even though Ceri was now part of his life (well sort of but still) that could never erase his childhood.

''We'll find a way to trick Whitewood.'' He finally stated in a more confident voice, causing her to draw back a little and look at his face again. ''But we need to wait until summer break. We'll manage to think of a plan by then, maybe you'll call some of your family friends for advice or something…Don't worry, we'll not let them be her lab rats.''

She watched him for a few long seconds and he was about to ask her if he had something on his face when she smiled again. He couldn't miss how beautiful she looked even with her dirt-covered face and the tears glistening in her deep brown eyes.

''You would tell me everything just to make it better, wouldn't you?'' She teased, brushing her face with her jacket-sleeve.

''Maybe.'' He grinned back at her but after a second, his smile became tender. ''I love you Maddy.'' He said then, his fingers automatically brushing a loose strand of hair that was falling in her eyes.

She leaned in to kiss him. It was short and filled with pain and longing, a lot like their first kiss actually, but it was okay. At least now they were together.

''I love you too.''

**A little shorter for my liking but it'll do. I hope you liked it! Please review and feel free to share any sorts of ideas about future one-shots. It will be appreciated. I have a few ideas for the next one-shot so stay tuned! :))**


End file.
